Win your heart
by Vault-Pizza
Summary: Rygdea tries to win the heart of Cid Raines. Being in love and suddenly paranoid was always a great combination. Kink meme fill would you believe it?


_So I ended up finding this prompt on the kink meme, about Rygdea trying to win Cid's heart. Eventually I decided to try and fill it. I would post it at the actually kink meme but the prompt is nearly two years old and the whole thing seems kind of inactive. (Plus I have no idea what I'm doing and I don't wanna get in trouble!)_

_Anyway anon if you ever find and read this, I hope you enjoy. And everyone else enjoy as well. I think I had way too much fun writing this, and thanks to my sister for fixing it up!_

"Alrighty" Rygdea took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. Leaning on the sink he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Ya can do this" He nearly hissed at his own image.

Giving himself a stare before saying it again, a bit more aggressively this time. "_Ya Can do this_."

Pushing himself away from the sink he took another deep breath, attempting to blow the string of hair from his face before leaving the restroom.

Hearing the door close behind him as he stepped into the hallway, Rygdea put a hand on his hip while scratching his chin thoughtfully. He was going to be blunt with himself. He was crushing on his superior and friend Cid Raines. (Or madly in love but he wasn't going to be just _that _blunt and _honest _with himself just yet!)

And after waking up after a horrible nightmare of losing his general to someone else Rygdea had decided that there was no use in walking around it any more and he should make himself heard.

Rygdea told himself that it wasn't so much the fact that he didn't _dare _to confess crushes or anything. It was just that he maybe didn't dare to confess a crush to Cid. And that wasn't thanks to the fact that Cid was a hardly ever smiling moron (He knew that the man really wasn't as cold as he liked to make people think, they where too close for that) but more the fact that they were friends.

Close friends, best friends even.

And he didn't want to ruin that.

"So" Rygdea mumbled for himself. "If a don't want to risk being turned down..." Drumming his fingers on his chin as he started to smirk a little. "I'll have to win his heart first"

Clapping his hands together he nodded his head.

"That's it!" Tilting his head to the side he rubbed his neck a little nervously, repeating what he had told himself in the bathroom.

"Operation win Cid's heart starts"

But how does one win someones heart? Rygdea wasn't feeling patient, any idiot could swoop into that tall beauty's office and steal him away while Rygdea was busy courting him for weeks. No, it was going to have to go fast, he was going to have to be shooting love arrows.

"Alright keep it simple Ryg" Lightly hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. Speed courting, what do you do when you court regularly?

Shining up as he thought of it. "Gifts!" His head hanging a bit as he wondered what he could possibly give Cid, that he didn't already have? Or anything Rygdea could afford for that mater?

Deciding that it would have to be something that had more thought to it than purpose. Like flowers, or candy.

"Candy!" Cid liked chocolate! That was perfect, he could get him a box of chocolates! Throwing his head around to check the time, they were docked, he had time to run out and get some damn candy alright. Turning his head in the direction of Cid's office Rygdea bit his lower lip.

For some reason he suddenly felt like his moment might pass at any second today. And with that thought in mind he turned his heel and dashed away.

Stopping right in his tracks as he nearly ran right into Cid. "Cid!"

"Rygdea!" he smiled down at him. "Good morning"

Rygdea looked around himself, suddenly feeling like a teenager who just got struck with an unplanned quiz. "Ye, good mornin' Raines" Fumbling awkwardly with the words, after confessing to himself that he had feelings for Raines it was suddenly more difficult to talk to him. "Ya look good today"

Mentally kicking himself. "Ah you too?" Cid smiled playfully.

"Um a mean ya always look good Raines." Mentally slapping himself. "Ahh in a platoni- or not rea..." Mentally beating himself to death. "Yeah you look good today"

And at that point Rygdea felt so embarrassed and love struck that he just took a few steps back, saluting to him. "A gotta be off Raines! See ya later!"

Raines reaching out a hand for him "Wait-" But Rygdea turned around with a red face and really ran out of there.

-o-o-o-o-

"200 gil for a damn candy box?!"

"Yeah" Was the store owners only reply, crossing his arms he looked at Rygdea tiredly.

"That better be some damn good chocolate then!" The captain complained and only received a shrug in reply. The owner gestured to his left. "I wouldn't know kid. I guess you could take the cheaper ones"

Glancing at what the man was gesturing at Rygdea's wallet screamed at him that 50 gil for chocolate would be the economic pick. But his heart kept shouting that 200 gil would be more impressive, even before the owner grinned and added "I mean if your girl isn't _that important _to you, you can always be cheap"

Blowing up his cheeks Rygdea glared at the man before opening his wallet, painfully picking up his card and tried to ignore the smug look he received form the owner.

-o-o-o-o-

Back at the Lindblum Rygdea turned a corner with a plastic bag in hand, and slid across the floor gracefully. Stopping right in front of Raines office he picked out his box and nonchalantly threw the bag over his shoulder. Nearly holding his breath as he walked inside.

Silently thanking higher beings that no one was in the room, trying to steal his prey from him. Smiling from ear to ear. "Heeeya Raines!" he chirped as his general looked up from his paperwork. Rygdea felt his heart flutter as Cid smiled back at him warmly.

"There you are, you left in a hurry"

"Yeah a had urgent business" Attempting to lean his shoulder against the door frame, Rygdea managed to miss it completely and ended up falling out of Cid's view.

Managing to grab hold of the door frame Rygdea swung himself up and back on his feet, blowing the stubborn string of hair from his face with a "no big deal" attitude.

Still feeling embarrassed as Cid chuckled form his seat, gesturing with his hand. "Impressive save"

Rygdea waved his hand dismissively and smiled a bit before straightening up and stepping over to Cid's desk and quite bluntly dropped the box of chocolates on Cid's desk. The tall man looking surprised at it before turning his head up to Rygdea.

"A uh... brought you some chocolate" Rygdea smiled and tried to sound casually about it. Like it hadn't been a completely weird and out of the ordinary thing to do.

Waiting for a response with his heart in his throat as Cid took another look. His features soft as he chuckled. "Oh? What's the occasion?"

"Uh nothing. A'm just a really stand up guy s'all"

Cid rose an eyebrow and nodded a little. "Well thank you so much Rygdea" Focusing his eyes on him. "That's very sweet"

Rygdea just smiled as he leaned on the desk a bit, ignoring the high pitch voice he imagined his wallet had. "Don't mention it"

Cid glanced at the watch and stood, suddenly towering over Rygdea who felt his heart flutter again.

"Hmm, I'm sorry Rygdea. I have a meeting now" Patting his shoulder Raines offered one more smile. "I'll see you later alright?"

The captain just nodding his head, opening his mouth to say something he thought of nothing and just gave Raines a thumbs up before backing out of the door and disappearing out of view.

Raines looked after him a bit confused.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Alright A'll just consider that a... Uh... Sort of success" Nodding to himself, he would have to consider buying candy an investment rather than a failure. His wallet couldn't handle a failure costing 200 gil.

"Back on track" He ordered himself. What else would he have to do? Or what else could he do?

How was he going to punch Raines and himself out of the friend zone? Really make him understand that they should definitely be lovers and not just friends?

"He'll need to find me attractive" Rygdea suddenly snapped, Dashing to nearest shiny surface to use it as a mirror.

Suddenly feeling pretty insecure. Raines didn't find him attractive did he? Maybe that was it? He wasn't his type?

Dragging his hands over his face Rygdea looked devastated. Should he shave? Ruffling his messy hair he wondered if it would have to be neater? Maybe he should comb it and have it in a pony tail? Did he need to look pro-

Slapping himself hard.

"Get a hold of yaself!" What was he? A school girl?! It was stupid to try and change yourself for someone else! And he knew better. Shaking his head Rygdea took another look. Turning his head a little bit he inspected his face.

He was no stranger to comments about his good looks. So maybe it wasn't that Raines wasn'tattracted to him. But more that he just _didn't know _that he was?

Looking down at his clothes Rygdea pouted. There wasn't really much he could do to make himself look more eye catching in these things, so he settled for just pulling down the zipper a bit more, ruffling his hair some more.

"And then what?" Raines would be back from his stupid meeting in a few, so Rygdea would have to do something else before he could attempt to make Raines attracted to him. Maybe he should try and think of ways to impress him?

Being really intelligent would probably work. Maybe ditch the country boy accent (That doesn't count as changing yasefl! Nope totally not) would make him sound smarter anyway.

And then he should probably try and get rid of his competition. And to a love struck jealous guy that was practically everyone. But he would have to settle for a fewer amount of people.

Drumming his fingers over his chin Rygdea pouted thoughtfully.

-o-o-o-o-

Carefully peering from around the corner of a wall Rygdea sent a glare at Cid's secretary. Somehow the captain had decided that she was just way to pretty not to be his biggest competition. And somewhere in his jealous mind he was sure that Cid mentioned how pretty she was once.

Or maybe he had said something more like "She does a pretty good job" But Rygdea was sure "She is pretty" Was somewhere between the lines.

What was so damn good about her anyway? She wasn't _that _pretty. Even Raines was _prettier _then her. And Raines was a man. Besides Rygdea hadn't ever been called just _pretty! _He had been called way more interesting things! Like handsome and sexy. She wasn't sexy she was cute.

At best.

Sending another glare as he disappeared behind the wall. Maybe she was really good at cooking. Or maybe she didn't have a gag reflex or something.

Shaking his head Rygdea took a deep breath before pushing himself from the wall. Turning the corner he walked over to her. "Heeey uh" reading on the little name tag she had on her desk. "Melissa" Smiling charmingly at her.

Looking up from her paperwork her cheeks seemed to redden a bit. "Oh Hello captain uhh..." Her eyes flickering for a moment. "What can I help you with?"

Rygdea leaned one arm on the desk and pulled another charming smile, nodding his head a bit he jerked his thumb over his shoulder "I uhh... Need your... Help with something?" Brushing some hair away from his face. "You... have a minute?"

Mellisa stared at him, her face seemingly red she looked form left to right. Looking back at Rygdea she smiled a little shyly. "Oh uh... yes of course" Getting up from her seat. "With what exactly?"

Rygdea stood and smiled, waving his hand for her to follow. "Come with me I'll show you"

Leading her around the corner and a good bit down the hall until he reached a door. Turning around he smiled at her once more. "In here" Bowing a bit like a gentle man he winked at her playfully. Melissa blushed deeply and looked a bit confused. Pointing at the door. "In here?"

"Yes, in there"

Looking at him a bit more before she stepped closer to the door, making it open with a smooth whisper. Taking a step inside she looked around the small space. "And what do you need help with-?" She was sounding a bit flirtatious before Rygdea suddenly made the doors close and set in progress to locking them. Hearing her spin around and throw herself against them "What are you doing!?"

"Nothin' personal darlin'!" He shouted back as he locked the doors. "But in love and war everythin's allowed!" Chuckling a bit for himself as a soft clicking sound confirmed the locking progress completed. Hearing her pounding her fists at it. "I'll be back in a few"

"A few what!?"

"Hours" Rygdea shrugged and heard her scream after him as he disappeared down the hallway.

-o-o-o-o-

"Rygdea what are you... Doing?"

Cid looked a bit confused as he stood in the door to his office. Just back from his meeting he had found Rygdea sitting on his desk, playing with a rose in his hands.

"And where is Melissa?"

Pointing with the rose accusingly at Raines, Rygdea felt his face flare up. "HA! I knew you liked her! And as you can see, I'm here. She's not. Talk about commitment huh?"

Raines stared at him for a good long while before shacking his head. "What the hell are you talking about?" Frowning. "And what the hell happened to your accent?"

Rygdea pouted as he kept playing with the rose in his hands. Then realizing he was playing with it he held it out. "I got you this"

Cid was too far away to grab it, and he made no attempt to get closer so he could. "Aha." He said. "Why?"

"Because you are attractive" realizing that might have made it sound like he wanted casual sex rather than a relation ship, so he clumsily added. "Also beautiful and smart"

Cid said nothing.

Rygdea felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment, allowing himself to lay down on Cid's desk. His accent slipping back as he spoke. "Okay so a ain't rich enough to buy ya really expensive candy"

Pouting a bit. "And A might not be ya type"

"Rygdea?"

"And a might have a gag reflex!"

"Rygdea!"

"BUT!" Waving aggressively with the rose. "A know ya better than anyone else! Ya'll never find anyone who understands ya better than me! Or likes ya more! And therefore you sir should definitely pick me over everyone else!" Realizing that he had crossed the line of discreetly flirting and actually just spilling the beans. Putting the rose between his teeth to make himself shut up he crossed his arms just as his low tied hair fell from the desk to hang over the floor.

Cid still just stared at Rygdea, his face emotionless.

And as Rygdea waited for a reply it slowly downed on him what an utter idiot he had been all day. First off he had spent more time _away_ from Raines, planning on how to win his heart rather than being with him, trying to man up and tell him.

His heart felt heavy for a moment and he felt extremely embarrassed.

"Am sorry a blew it" He mumbled as he sat up, dropping the rose on the desk he avoided looking at Cid. "Please try and forget about this..."

He was just about to jump down from the desk. "Am gonna go let Melissa out of the closet..."

Turning his head up his heart nearly stopped as he stared right into Cid's eyes. He had gotten closer fast without Rygdea even noticing. And that was usually _his _specialty.

Cid smiled warmly at him and put a gloved hand on his cheek, leaning in to give Rygdea a soft kiss on the lips. And that of course completely froze the captain in surprise.

As Raines pulled away he chuckled. "You idiot" He smiled. "I already like you... you don't have to..:" Chuckling some more. "Impress me or anything"

Rygdea's face burned, his heart beating so fast he thought it might burst out of his rib cage.

"D-do ya?"

"Yes" Cid smiled and stroke some hair away from the shorter mans face. "I was going to try and tell you but you've been gone all day" Pushing him a bit. "Oh and don't lose your accent I like it"

"A thought a might sound smarter"

"You are already intelligent"

Rygdea stared at him in disbelief, then broke into a smile and grabbed Raines hand. Kissing it as he didn't know what else to do. "Ya have no idea how happy that makes me"

Chuckling softly Cid suddenly looked at bit concerned . Carefully asking. "And um.. What was that you said about locking my secretary in a closet?"

Locking eyes with him Rygdea once more felt like a complete idiot, smiling sheepishly his eyes fell to the floor.

"Well...That"

Scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of a way to explain the situation. It was dumb he realized now. But at least he hadn't walked out empty handed.


End file.
